


Sanders Sides Tumblr Prompts

by tonkystank



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Dark Side, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, More tags will be added later, Other, Slightly unsympathetic Janus, This is just all the tumblr prompts I get, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkystank/pseuds/tonkystank
Summary: this is just the collection of Sanders Sides tumblr prompts that I get sent(my tumblr is hannahdra-ws btw uwu)click if u wanna :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "How do you sleep at night?" with prinxiety maybe pls   
> by @ whyiask

"How do you sleep at night?" Roman asked, his smooth voice breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the room.

Virgil tensed, then shrugged and made sure that his bangs were hiding his eyes. His eyebags were almost as dark as the eyeshadow he put on.

"Uh... not- not well, actually. Nightmares and shit." He's probably going to make fun of Virgil for that. Who still has nightmares? He's a grown ass man, damnit.

But Roman just hummed, and suddenly Virgil felt his arm wrap around his shoulder and his body was being maneuvered into Roman's chest. He could feel his breathing and hear his heartbeat. Virgil sighed in exhaustion, not realizing how tired he was until his eyes started to droop against Roman's chest.

"I'll probably wake up screaming, Ro. Just- Just a warning."

"Shh, stormcloud. You need to rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

With his head against Roman's chest and his heartbeat providing a soothing rhythm, Virgil had his first peaceful sleep in days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: or "Do you know what it's like?" with any SaSi ship of your choice<3  
> by @whyiask  
> (i chose dukeceit)

"Do you know what it's like?!" Remus snarled, staring at Janus with nothing but _hate regret longing grief_ in his eyes, "for everyone to leave you?! Because you're not good? Because you aren't the good creativity? Do you know what that's like, Janus?!"

Janus flinched, burying the shame and guilt from Remus's words. "Remus, I-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Remus cut him off, swinging his morningstar into the TV with a loud _crash,_ "You don't get to say anything! Not after you left me to make friendship bracelets with the people you've _hated all your life!_ You don't get to act as if we're still a thing, as if you still love me, because you obviously don't! Maybe you never did!"

Remus didn't even realize he was crying until he saw the tear drops on the broken TV on the ground. And suddenly he was on his knees, curling around himself as if that could protect him from Janus's presence. From everything he didn't want to confront.

"Just-" His voice cracked, "Just go." Remus said, still buried in his knees and trying to ignore the _heartbreak_ in his chest.

He didn't see Janus sink out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "You win, happy?" with Roman?  
> by @stars-ghosts-and-far-off-lights

"You got what you wanted."

Roman glared at Janus, trying to contain the shaking in his hands or the tears burning at the back of his throat. The snake just looked back at him, something akin to _pity_ in his eyes. He cocked his head, confused.

"You were right. I am evil." Roman could barely get the words out, the words wrapping around his throat and choking him now that they were in the air. They were out, they were true, and Roman can't breathe.

Janus's eyes widened, "Roman-"

"No, no! You were right! You turned me into the bad guy. And now- now-" Roman took a shuddering breath, the heartbreak and anger and shame in his chest like a lance. He looked down at his outfit, white and red and gold, and saw nothing but a _costume_. He's not a prince, and never has been.

With a snap of his fingers, the white of his suit was now black, and his red sash was more of a burgundy color. His hands were covered in white gloves and his logo had flipped upside down on both of his arms.

Roman heard a gasp over the sound of his own rushing blood. The new suit was...

Well, it made him look the part.

Barely managing not to cry, he looked back up at Janus, who's eyes were wide and who's hand was stretched out like he was reaching for Roman.

Roman's face broke out into a cruel grin, hiding suffering and guilt and _loss_ behind it.

"You win, happy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Don't look at me like that." "Like what?" "Like you still love me." for demus, possibly  
> by @whyiask

"Don't look at me like that." Remus spat, baring his pointy teeth.

"Like what?" Janus asked carefully.

"Like you still love me."

Janus felt his heart crack in his chest.

"Oh, oh starlight- of course I still love you." He was getting choked up, his eyes filling with unwanted tears just like Remus's were. Janus ached to reach out and just hold him close, like they used to.

Before Janus left.

Remus snickered without any humor, pressing his palms up against his eyes to try and get rid of the tears. He was shaking.

"You're a fucking liar, Jan. Just-" Remus cut himself off, taking a shuttering breath and pressing his palms harder against his eyes.

"Just get out."

Tears were spilling down Janus's face, and he took a step forward, reaching towards his love. "Remus-"

"Please." Remus's voice was unnaturally quiet, it wasn't supposed to be quiet.

Janus's chest was cracking in half, His veins were filled with ice and he can barely breathe. _He didn't want to leave._

But Remus asked him to go.

With a shuddering breath, and the worst pain he can remember feeling in a while, Janus silently sunk out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I've been in-love with you since we were kids" with prinxiety if you're okay with it?   
> by anon

"Roman, can i- uh, can I talk to you?" Virgil asked quietly, shoving his hands down in his pockets to hide the shaking.

Roman turned, and Virgil's heart might have skipped a beat at Romans broad, mischievous smile. "What's up, Doom and Gloom? Need help finding your way to the Black Parade?"

Virgil snickered a bit but then the smile fell, only barely managing not to hyperventilate. Anxiety was swirling around in his chest and making it hard to breathe, his mind overrun with worst case scenarios.

Romans smile fell as the silence went on, his brows furrowing in concern. "Virge? Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Virgil clenched his fists, 4-7-8, and opened his mouth.

"Okay, uh, I'm gonna say this all at once cause if I don't I'm probably going to chicken out so here we go. I- uh- I really like you, Roman. I've liked you for a long ass time, and often times you're the only thing I'm thinking about, and.. it sometimes keeps me up at night. But I really really like you and I completely understand if you don't like me back, I mean I am a complete fucking mess-"

Virgil's rambling was cut off by a finger on his lips. The touch sent warm sparks all the way through his body, and he looked back at Roman to see-

Oh my god is he crying?!

Panic hit Virgil at full force, "Oh, shit, Roman! Are you okay?! Fuck, I'm sorry-" _you made him cry, how fucking could you, you made the best person in the world cry because you couldn't keep your feelings to yourself-_

Roman shook his head and shushed him, a smile already back on his tan cheeks. "No, stormcloud, these are happy tears. I'm okay." His voice was wobbly, but he didn't sound unhappy, per say.

Virgils panic calmed a bit, and he let out a small sigh of relief. "Thank fuck, I thought I upset you." Then the rest of the sentence registered, and he felt a small spark of hope in his chest. "Wait, happy tears...?"

Roman cupped his face gently, his calloused fingers sending more warm sparks down his body as Roman looked at him with could only be described as pure adoration.

"Oh, storm cloud." Romans voice was soft, "I've been in love with you since we were kids."

Virgils breath caught in his throat, and the spark grew to a roaring flame in his chest, his eyes pricking. "R-Really?"

Roman nodded, leaning his forehead on Virgils. "I've been pining over you since second grade, Virge." Virgil scanned Roman's face for any trace of lies, and when he found none, he had to choke back the happy tears.

"Can I, uh," He choked out, overwhelmed with emotion, "Can I kiss you?"

And when Roman, with his brown skin and emerald eyes and curly brown hair said _yes_ , Virgil kissed him for all he was worth.


End file.
